


you shine like the stars, you light up my heart

by webs (orphan_account)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, University AU, Wooyoung Needs A Hug, and working central heating, comforting san, hair petting, hugs uwu, wooyoung has shoulder length hair bc i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/webs
Summary: Wooyoung is stressed, but maybe a little TLC from San is all he needs.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	you shine like the stars, you light up my heart

**Author's Note:**

> so,, i noticed that my hair has grown out a Lot during quarantine, and somehow my two brain cells rubbed themselves together and said “wooyoung long hair” so here we are also this was written at 2am so if it sounds like a bunch of garbled nonsense i apologise 
> 
> title from exo’s been through, a timeless bop
> 
> wooyoung long hair enthusiasts - this one’s for you

Wooyoung shivered. It was early January and (no matter how much he begged the elderly landlord who he doubted even acknowledged him) the heating in their small apartment had not been repaired. The stupid thing had been out of order ever since he had moved in, and due to the lack of warmth, most colder days had to be spent under layers of clothing and blankets as his body sweltered but his teeth still chattered. One of the many perks of being a less than wealthy university student. 

Pulling another hoodie (his third?) roughly over his head, he typed a few more words on his laptop and sighed. He couldn’t concentrate properly on this damn essay as long as he felt like his fingers were going to drop off due to hypothermia at any minute. Wooyoung’s numb hands eventually wandered to the ends of his hair, near his shoulders. He twirled the dark strands absentmindedly as he racked his brain for coherent sentences to throw into his mess of an essay. 

He hadn’t been to a hairdressers in about half a year, mostly because he had never really found the time and he wasn’t willing to fork out 45,000 won from his already dwindling funds just so he could get a few inches chopped off of the back of his head. Getting his friends to help him out was also a big no-no - Yeosang has tried in their last year of high school and Wooyoung had had to go under self-imposed house arrest for a couple of weeks until he felt confident enough to go out and get it fixed by a professional. He shuddered at the mere thought of giving Mingi or Yunho a pair of scissors - as much as he loved his friends, he didn’t have enough confidence in them to believe that they wouldn’t make him look like some kind of incel rather than a respectable human being. 

He didn’t mind long hair anyway - he had received many a compliment over his dark locks over the months. Hongjoong had once commented that the length ‘accentuates your raging bi energy’ and Wooyoung had stuck with the hairstyle ever since.

However, there was one person who seemed to like this feature of Wooyoung the most - San. Ever since Wooyoung’s hair had gone past the point of short, the older man had developed a habit of carding his fingers gently through the strands. Wooyoung didn’t mind at all - it actually helped in calming him down when he was in periods of stress. He could tell it was a sort of relaxant for San as well: his roommate liked to whisper in his ear about how soft his hair was was in the gentlest of voices, and damn, if Wooyoung wasn’t incredibly whipped for the man particularly in those intimate moments. 

The front door creaked open, snapping Wooyoung out of his reverie. He saw San come in and close the door softly behind him. Usually, Wooyoung would be up at this point, attacking the elder with hugs and kisses, but the fact that he could feel his blood turning to ice lessened his motivation to move even an inch from where he was situated on the worn living room couch. Instead, he shot a smile in San’s direction. 

“Cold day, huh?” 

San chuckled at the obvious remark. He toed off his shoes and discarded his jacket, before walking over to the couch and squeezing his body as close to Wooyoung’s as humanly possible. 

“Cold day indeed. You look freezing”

San tugged Wooyoung by his shoulders, letting the younger fall against his chest, and winding his arms around him. San had always been more resistant to the cold, so it wasn’t unordinary for Wooyoung to occasionally use him as a human heater. 

Relaxing into San’s embrace, Wooyoung caught sight of the glaring screen of his laptop and sighed for a third time that night. 

“What’s up?” San asked. 

He’s so perceptive, Wooyoung thought before answering. “Ah, just another essay I gotta get done before tonight. Sub-zero temperatures aren’t exactly the best conditions for thinking.” Wooyoung dragged his hands over his face and drooped further into San’s embrace.

He felt his body relax when the warm fingers first made their way through his hair. Tucking it behind his ears, parting it from the middle, fiddling with the strands, every single one of San’s absent-minded actions felt almost therapeutic for his tired mind. He could tell San was enjoying it too, from the evening of his breath as he ran his hands through Wooyoung’s locks. 

San continued to pet Wooyoung for five minutes until Wooyoung pulled himself out of San’s arms and sat up straight. 

“I do have an essay to finish, you know”

San smiled and stood up from his position on the couch. Dropping a kiss onto the younger’s forehead and another sweet one onto his lips, he tramped into the kitchen. 

“Will you have more motivation if I make you coffee and hug you while you write it?”

There was a playful gleam in San’s eye. Wooyoung laughed. His boyfriend could always make him feel better and for that he was forever grateful. 

“Of course.”


End file.
